


Team Work

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 14:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the 2005 "he started it" challenge.





	Team Work

"Buck? Vin? JD?"

Chris Larabee followed the sounds of merriment emanating from the kitchen.

Drawing closer, Chris recognized Buck's deep laugh, interspersed with familiar high pitched giggling.

"One more time," Wilmington called, oblivious to Larabee's presence.

As Chris watched in bemusement, the three "boys" each took a long swallow of root beer, then let out simultaneous burps.

"Woo, hoo!" Buck exclaimed. "That's gotta be the loudest one so far." 

"Let's do it again," Vin requested.

"Again, again," JD chanted.

"Buck?" 

Wilmington started, his face reddening at the sound of Chris's voice. Smiling sheepishly, he pointed at Vin. "He started it."


End file.
